A Promise To Keep
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Rachel adalah tipikal orang yang menuntut kesempurnaan atas segala sesuatu yang ia perbuat. Namun, Rachel harus mengakui bahwa ia dapat melakukan sebuah kesalahan—yang ditebus dengan janji manis bersama Finn. Oneshoot. SemiAU.


A Promise To Keep

Title : A Promise To Keep

Disclaimer : Not mine, ugh

**Note** : Fic pertama di fandom ini. Just accept all of the flaws inside this Fiction. Setting dan timelinenya pas Rachel otp (on the proccess) masuk NYADA. Beberapa perubahan cerita, contohnya, kayak si A yang sebelumnya nggak seangkatan sama si B jadi seangkatan, etc—gak boleh protes, ini hak sewenang-wenang sebagai author #dijitak

.

.

.

Rachel adalah tipikal orang yang menuntut kesempurnaan atas segala sesuatu yang ia perbuat. Namun, Rachel harus mengakui bahwa ia dapat melakukan sebuah kesalahan—yang ditebus dengan janji manis bersama Finn.

.

.

.

Rachel adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang menuntut kesempurnaan maksimal atas apapun yang ia perbuat. Obsesinya terhadap kesempurnaan tak bisa dihilangkan, sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Dan sialnya—dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki obsesi tersebut di New Directions.

Sebenarnya, bukan _itu _masalahnya.

Sama sekali bukan.

Dengan lomba yang akan diikuti New Directions pada akhir tahun ajaran dan Rachel yang hendak mendaftarkan diri ke NYADA, lengkap sudah komplikasi di dalam hidup Rachel.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah pensil kayu, tak peduli dengan buku-buku jarinya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi putih pucat. Dia menggeram, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah titik akhir dari semnagat Rachel. Api semangatnya kini redup, ditiup hingga mati oleh depresi dan rasa pesimis yang semala ini ia jauhi. Entah mengapa, rasanya Rachel tidak siap bila harus menghadapi semua ini sendirian. _Well_, meskipun dia tak benar-benar sendirian—ada New Directions serta teman-teman lain yang membimbingnya sampai sejauh ini. Akan tetapi, dia_lah_ yang diberikan tanggung jawab sebesar ini.

Mr Schue ternyata terkena demam tinggi dan meminta Rachel untuk menggantikannya sampai guru Bahasa Spanyol itu merasa lebih baik. Pada awal mulanya, Rachel sama sekali tidak menolak—ia bahkan merasa terhormat dan percaya diri karena diberikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar. Akan tetapi, sampai minggu kedua, Mr Schue belum sembuh sama sekali, dan terpaksa masuk ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani perwataan. Maka, di sinilah Rachel, terjebak bersama depresi yang ia alami.

Dan seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, ini berarti kemenangan New Directions di lomba nanti bergantung pada kecakapan Rachel dalam membimbing teman-temannya—tunggu, coret kata _teman_, rasanya _rekan_ lebih cocok.

Dia juga harus menghadapi tiga gadis _cheerleader_ itu sendirian.. Membayangkan Brittany, Santana, dan Quinn mencibir karena kalah saja sudah membuat Rachel ingin membentrokkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar.

Bukan berarti Rachel tidak senang diberikan kelimpahan tanggung jawab. Hanya saja, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Rachel mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, berusaha untuk kembali fokus dan berkutat dengan lembar formulir di hadapannya.

Dengan cekatan, dia mencoret satu kalimat. _Lagi_.

"Baiklah," kata Rachel, pasrah, seraya menghela napasnya. "Cukup sampai di sini."

Matanya kembali menelusuri tulisan di kertas tersebut, memastikan semuanya sempurna, atau setidaknya;mendekati sempurna.

_Nama : Rachel Berry_

_ Lulusan : McKinley High School_

_ Tempat tinggal : Lima, Ohio_

_ Alasanmu memilih NYADA :_

_Kurasa, NYADA adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku dapat mengasah kemampuanku, dan bergaul dengan mereka yang lahir dengan bakat yang patut dipuji._

_ Bakat : Menyanyi, akting, membuat koreografi._

Rachel mendecakkan lidahnya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, terlupakan. Memegang kembali pensil kayunya, ia menorehkan sesuatu dengan ragu.

_P.S : Aku adalah seorang perfeksionis_

Menarik sebuah napas panjang, Rachel kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa NYADA jauh lebih menarik dari universitas apapun. Ia akan mengorbankan segalanya demi masuk ke dalam universitas tersebut. Ia akan memberikan popularitasnya, bakatnya, persahabatannya—dan mungkin, ia akan merelakan hubungannya dengan Finn.

Bersama dengan beban pikirannya, Rachel terlelap.

-oOo-

"Apa kalian pikir _itu_ akan memenangkan lomba?" Rachel menarik rambutnya keras, begitu frustasi. "Apa kalian pikir dengan pertunjukan yang kalian tampilkan tadi, kita dapat membawa satu trofi pulang?"

"Kau tak bisa meminta kami berlatih dua jam nonstop dan menuntut sesuatu yang sempurna," cibir Brittany datar, berdiri di antara Quinn dan Santana. "Dasar _Little Miss Perfect_."

Kau tidak bisa meminta istirahat bila lomba sudah berada tepat di depan mata!" seru Rachel tajam. "Kurt, suaramu—astaga—benar-benar sumbang!"

Kurt, yang matanya sembab dan berwajah lebih pucat dari biasanya, hanya dapat membalas dengan gumaman pelan serta anggukan singkat.

"Kau tahu bahwa Kurt sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya," imbuh Blaine terang-terangan. "Dia ada masalah. Kau harus memaklumi bila dia sedikit—_kacau_."

"Kalian dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah!" Rachel berseru keras. "Bagaimana dengan_ku_? Aku diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini!" Rachel menjerit, menumpahkan amarahnya.

Akal sehatnya sudah menyuruh Rachel untuk berhenti, tapi egonya menolak. Mereka _harus_ tahu seberat apa beban yang ia tanggung seorang diri. Mereka harus tahu betapa lelahnya dia memikul semuanya.

"Waktu kita kini hanya satu minggu!" suara Rachel bergetar karena luapan amarah yang membuncah. "Dan kalian, begitu latihan selesai, dapat melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan—berbelanja, bercengkrama, pergi ke _mall_, apapun! Bagaimana denganku? Masih banyak yang harus kuurus! Begitu tiba di rumah, aku hanya memikirkan lomba ini dan NYADA! Apa kalian tahu betapa pentingnya NYADA bagiku? Apa kalian tahu bahwa masuk ke NYADA seperti sebuah kewajiban bagiku? NYADA adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku harapkan saat ini! Satu-satunya!"

Mata Rachel terasa panas. Air matanya sudah mendesak untuk keluar. _Tidak_, mereka tidak boleh melihat sisi lemah Rachel Berry.

Tak ada suara lain yang menyusul kemudian selain napas Rachel yang mmeburu dan deru AC.

Selalu seperti inbi.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya terasa bagai rutinitas, terjadi karena faktor yang sama dan dilanjutkan oleh keheningan yang berkepanjangan, sampai seseorang memecahkan gelembung kesenyapan tersebut.

"Aku—kami ada latihan Cheerios. Jadi—" Santana dengan canggung melangkah ke pintu keluar. Brittany dan Quinn menyusul kemudian, merasa terlalu tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang begitu sepi sampai tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Ada yang ingin ke café baru di ujung jalan? Kudengar ada diskon di sana," Artie berlalu melewati Rachel seolah gadis itu tak ada di sana.

Hal yang dapat menyakiti Rachel adalah ditolak, entah bagaimana bentuk segi penolakkan itu. Seolah-olah dirinya bahkan tidak diterima di dunia, seolah-olah ia dilahirkan sia-sia, tanpa tujuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hanya Rachel dan Finn yang tersisa di dalam ruangan.

Bahu tegap Rachel bergetar, tak sanggup menahan luapan emosi yang yang terlalu besar, terlalu sulit untuk ia tahan seorang diri.

"Kau tahu—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," potong Rachel cepat. " Aku benar-benar mengetahuinya."

Rachel menyeret kakinya, duduk di kursi terdekat yang bisa ia gapai. Memeluk kedua lututnya, Rachel hanya dapat menangis dalam dia.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti?" suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa mereka—mereka tidak tahu bahwa terlalu banyak beban ynag kupikul seorang diri? Aku hanya ingin _mereka_ menang, aku tak ingin mengecewakan Mr Schue!"

Terdengar Finn yang menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu, Rachel. _Aku tahu_," suara itu terdengar penuh keyakinan serta kepastian. "Mereka hanya tidak mengerti. Beri mereka waktu, oke?"

"Waktu?" tanya Rachel kecut, suaranya terdengar getir. "Berapa lama?" ia berbisik pilu. "Lomba akan digelar kurang dari seminggu—"

"Beri mereka ruang untuk mengerti keadaanmu," merangkul Rachel, Finn mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Dan soal NYADA—"

"Terlalu beresiko, aku tahu."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan," Finn menghembuskan napasnya. "Waktu bersekolah kita di sini kurang dari sebulan."

Rachel mendongak.

Ya, kurang dari sebulan, ulang benak Rachel. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat—terlalu cepat.

Dalam sebulan, ia akan meninggalkan semuanya di Lima;teman-temannya, sekolah, rumah, kedua orang tuanya, memorinya..

Dan dia akan meninggalkan Finn.

Tapi—apakah Rachel sanggup?

Setelah merintis hubungannya dengan Finn dalam waktu yang begitu lama, apakah Rachel akan melepaskan hubungannya dengan Finn secara sukarela?

Rachel ragu—

"Ya," kata Rachel, terdengar kepahitan yang terkandung dalam nada suaranya. "Ya—tinggal sebulan. Tidak terasa.."

"Aku pasti—pasti akan merindukanmu," Finn menghela napasnya, lagi. "Kai akan pergi begitu lama dan kurasa—"

"Apa menurutmu aku _layak_?"

"_Pardon_?"

"Apa menurutmu aku layak di NYADA?" tanya Rachel. "Maksudku—"

"Tentu saja," jawab Finn segera. "Kau memiliki segalanya, eksistansi, wajah, penampilan, serta bakat. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menolak."

"Tapi—" Rachel tampak bimbang untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "—Aku tidak memilikimu nanti, bila aku pergi ke New York."

"Kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi," sahut Finn, tersenyum. "E-mail, SMS, telepon, dan skype—banyak sekali."

"Apa menurutmu lebih baik aku tidak pergi ke New York, tetap menetap di sini, di Lima?"

"Tidak, jangan sampai," jawab Finn tegas. "Mimpimu di depan mata. Jangan smapai kau menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena aku."

"Tapi, Finn—"

Finn mendecakkan lidahnya. "Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

"Kalau begitu—bisakah kau berjanji satu hal untukku?"

Finn menarik Rachel ke dalam dekapannya, terasa hangat dan melindungi. "Tentu," kata lelaki itu yakin.

"Berjanjilah agar kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, meskipun jarak antara kita nantinya akan begitu jauh."

Finn terkekeh mendengar penuturan Rachel. "Aku tak memiliki untuk meninggalkanmu," kemudian, ia menunduk dan berbisik intens, "Apa kau mau berjanji hal yang sama juga?"

"Ya," kata Rachel pasti. "Ya. Tentu."

Dengan itu, Rachel mendekatkan diri ke dalam pelukan hangat Finn, tak ingin melepaskan.

**FIN**

Chantal's Note :

INI FIC APAAN. *banting stir*

Sebenernya ide ini bener-bener muncul tiba-tiba, gak ada plan buat nulis Fic ini sebelumnya. Dan suddenly, the idea came to me. I got nothing to deny...dan ternyata hasilnya mengecewakan banget.

Udah berusaha biar endingnya keliatan 'cantik'. Yah—yaudah, deh. Gaminta apa-apa, kok. Review aja udah cukup x)

Tangerang, 6th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
